Lost Love
by GeniusEmpress
Summary: 'Kau tahu, kita harus belajar untuk membiarkan orang yang kita cintai pergi. Cinta bukan hanya jatuh cinta tapi bagaimana kita membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, bahkan jika kau merasakan rasa sakit untuk melakukan hal itu.'


fiction pertamaku dalam bhs indonesia.

disclaimer: Harry Potter milik JK Rowling, kalau milikku Harry pasti berakhir dengan Hermione bukan Ginny, aku juga tidak mungkin memberikan nama anak-anak mereka dengan nama-nama aneh. tapi bagaimana lagi, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menulis fiction ini.

HHR forever.

* * *

><p>-Harry POV-<p>

Namaku adalah Harry Potter. Aku berumur dua puluh tahun. Aku adalah Kepala dari Divisi Auror. Orang-orang mengenalku sebagai The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The-one-who-defeat-he-who-must-be-named, The Hero of Wizarding World.

Aku tidak pernah suka orang-orang melihatku sebagai pahlawan mereka. Ya, memang aku yang mengalahkan Voldemort, tapi aku melakukannya tidak sendirian. Aku memiliki teman-teman dan keluarga yang membantu mengalahkannya. Mereka yang gugur dalam perang itulah yang pantas disebut pahlawan, bukan aku.

Hanya beberapa yang mengenalku sebagai 'hanya Harry'. Dan mereka bisa dihitung. Orang tuaku tentu saja, lalu Sirus, Remus, dan tentu saja 'dia'. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di kereta pada tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts bersama salah satu temanku yang lain. Aku mengingatnya dengan baik dan akan selalu mengingatnya saat pertama kalinya kami bertemu. Kami memang tidak menjadi teman pada saat itu. Halloween, itulah hari dimana kami menjadi teman. Karena perkataan bodoh yang diucapkan salah satu temanku membuatnya menangis seharian di kamar mandi perempuan dan pada saat itu pulalah troll datang. Kejadian itu yang membuat kami menjadi teman. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih pada temanku itu atau malah membencinya karena hal itu. Tapi yang pasti, aku berterima kasih karena berkatnya aku tahu wanita seperti apa 'dia'. Pintar, mengagumkan, dan tentu saja cantik.

'Dia' selalu mengerti aku. 'Dia' selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang disampingku. 'Dia' tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku. Kalaupun ada yang 'dia' lakukan membuatku marah, 'dia' melakukannya karena takut itu akan melukaiku. Di tahun keempatku di Hogwarts disaat temanku yang lain tidak percaya padaku dan meninggalkanku, 'dia' percaya dan tetap ada disampingku. 'Dia' tetap disampingku padahal 'dia' sudah tahu bahwa aku masuk perangkap Voldemort di tahun kelimaku. Tindakan bodoh yang mengakibatkan aku kehilangan Sirius dan hampir kehilangan 'dia'. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku kehilangan 'dia' juga. Yang pasti, aku tidak akan bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Semenjak kami menjadi teman, yang selalu aku berikan padanya hanyalah kehidupan yang berbahaya. 'Dia' menjadi orang teratas yang paling diinginkan oleh Voldemort. Setiap kali aku mendorongnya jauh dari hidupku, dia selalu berakhir disisiku. Aku tak pernah tahu mengapa aku layak mendapatkan persahabatan dan cintanya setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

'Dia' yang kumaksud tentu saja Hermione Granger. Teman pertamaku, pelukan pertamaku, ciuman pertamaku walau hanya dipipi, sahabat pertamaku, dan tentu saja cinta pertama dan cinta terakhirku. Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta dengan segenap hati dan seluruh jiwaku. Jatuh cinta pada penyirih wanita terpintar sepanjang abad, setelah ibuku tentu saja.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta, mengingat bagaimana masa kecilku rasanya wajar kalau aku tidak mengerti arti cinta. Jadi aku tidak tahu pasti kapan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Yang aku tahu, di tahun ketigaku, di saat kami membantu Sirius melarikan diri, ketika aku memeluknya untuk menjaganya dari serangan serigala Remus, aku tahu aku tidak pernah ingin melepaskannya dari pelukanku. Aku ingin dia selalu berada dalam dekapanku, hanya tersenyum padaku, dan bahagia bersamaku.

Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku padanya mengingat aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa bertahan hidup dalam perang itu. Aku mendorongnya jauh dari hidupku. Hermione bukan hanya sahabat bagiku tapi juga wanita yang aku cintai. Jika Voldemort tahu tentang itu, aku takut dia akan menggunakan Hermione untuk mendapatkanku, lagipula Hermione menyukai Ron, bukan aku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari caranya melihat Ron dan bagaimana sikapnya pada Ron. Aku mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku. Sungguh. Aku mulai berpacaran dengan Cho dan Ginny. Tapi semakin keras aku melupakannya, semakin keras pula aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping saat melihatnya dan Ron beciuman di depan mataku. Melihat mereka berciuman membuktikan apa yang selama ini aku takutkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, dan tahun berganti tahun. Aku ingat baru sebulan yang lalu Ron melamar Hermione di depan keluarganya dan di depanku. Hermione terlihat sangat bahagia saat mendengar lamaran dari Ron itu. Dan itu membuatku sakit, walaupun begitu, aku tetap tersenyum untuknya. Jika ada yang berhak bahagia, maka merekalah orangnya.

Hari ini hari pernikahan mereka. Hari dimana aku akan kehilangan kesempatanku bersama Hermione selamanya. Hari dimana aku akan mengawali hidup dalam kesakitan dan kepedihan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kawan? Kau terlihat pucat." Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat Ron berada disampingku menghadap jendela, melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya lelah. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan menikah hari ini, Teman." Aku tersenyum pelan.

"Yah, kalau kau tanya hal itu, aku benar-benar gugup. Bagaimana kalau ini hanya mimpi? Bagaimana kalau Hermione tiba-tiba membatalkannya?" Tanya Ron panik.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Ron. Hermione mencintaimu. Dia akan berada di sana bersamamu di saat kalian membacakan janji suci kalian."

"Ya, kau benar. Hermione mencintaiku dan aku pun mencintainya." Jawab Ron dengan wajah bahagia yang membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

"Well, aku akan membantu untuk memastikannya kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi melihat Hermione." Kataku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Thank's, Mate."

Aku menutup pintu itu dan berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur hatiku kembali. Aku berjalan di lorong dan berhenti di depan pintu dimana Hermione berada. Menghembuskan nafasku dengan pelan, lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Jawab suara dari dalam.

Aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Di sanalah dia. Berdiri di depan kaca dengan gaun pengantinnya yang putih dan panjang, rambutnya lurus diikat seperti sanggul dengan sedikit rambut terlepas disetiap sisi wajahnya. Dia tak pernah terlihat lebih cantik daripada ini. Memang dia sudah cantik, tapi apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini jauh membuatnya lebih cantik. Memori yang akan selalu aku simpan dalam otakku selama aku hidup.

"Harry." Katanya dengan pelan, senyum muncul di wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa melihat matanya menatap sedih ke arahku.

"Hei, Hermione. Kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih."

"Ada apa, Hermione? Kau tahu kau bisa mengatakan masalahmu padaku?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Harry. Hanya gugup." Jawabnya. Tapi aku tahu dia berbohong. Aku sudah mengenalnya hampir setengah dari hidupku. Aku tahu kapan dia berkata jujur dan kapan dia berbohong. Tapi aku tetap diam. Jika dia tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku, maka aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk bicara.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berterima kasih padamu." Aku tersenyum saat melihat Hermione menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Aku juga bingung mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengatakan hal ini. Mungkin karena aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas apa yang telah kau berikan dan lakukan untukku. Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padamu selama ini."

"Harry kau-" aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikannya bicara.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, Hermione. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah teman terbaik yang bisa orang miliki. Hidupku selama ini penuh dengan bahaya yang membuatku kehilangan semua orang yang aku sayangi. Hidupku pula yang membuatmu terluka dan bertengkar dengan orang tuamu. Karena kau menjadi sahabatkulah kau mengalami hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya kau alami," aku menaruh tanganku ke dalam katung celanaku dan menarik nafasku pelan, aku menatap mata cokelat hangat milik Hermione. "Walaupun begitu, kau tetap berada disisiku. Kau tetap di sampingku hingga akhir. Kau tetap di sampingku walaupun kau tahu bahaya yang akan mengancammu. Untuk itu, terima kasih, Hermione," Aku menahan mataku agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tahu ini mungkin hari terakhirku bertemu dan berbicara berdua dengannya dengan bebas. Aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca menatap mataku. "Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah menjadi temanku, menjadi sahabat terbaik yang pernah seseorang bisa miliki, berterima kasih untuk pelukan dan ciuman yang pertama kali aku terima dalam hidupku, berterima kasih atas kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa aku dapatkan." _Dan berterima kasih karena mengijinkanku untuk merasakanpahit dan bahagianya jatuh cinta padamu, _kataku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Aku berbalik untuk melihat Hermione untuk yang terakhir kali. Air mata sudah jatuh dari mataku. "Terima kasih, Hermione. Aku harap kau bahagia karena kau memang layak untuk itu." Aku berbalik, berjalan keluar, dan dengan perlahan aku menutup pintu "Aku cinta padamu." Kataku pelan bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu. Aku berjalan cepat menuju toilet dan di sana aku menangis sebisa hatiku untuk mengeluarkan kepedihan dan luka yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Hermione mendengarnya apa yang aku katakan, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Walau perih, entah mengapa aku merasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

Kau tahu, kita harus belajar untuk membiarkan orang yang kita cintai pergi. Cinta bukan hanya jatuh cinta tapi bagaimana kita membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, bahkan jika kau merasakan rasa sakit untuk melakukan hal itu.  
>Itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan memberikan segalanya, bahkan jika harus menyerahkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Selama aku melihat senyumnya, aku rela melepasnya pergi dari hidupku.<p>

Setelah merasa cukup untuk menangis, aku membasuh mukaku dan berjalan keluar. Aku berjalan keluar menuju sisi Ron dan menunggu Hermione untuk keluar dan berjalan di sepanjang altar. Music berbunyi menandakan Hermione siap untuk keluar. Dia berjalan dengan anggunnya, lalu kami bertatapan. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terlihat di matanya, apapun itu aku tetap memberikan senyum bahagiaku yang lebar, walau mungkin mata dan hatiku berkata yang sebaliknya. Dia kemudian berada disamping Ron.

"Di hari yang indah ini, kita berkumpul-"

Aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang yang dikatakan oleh Pendeta. Mata dan pikiranku hanya terfokus pada Hermione.

"Apakah kau, Ronald Billius Weasley menerima Hermione Jane Granger sebagai istrimu?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Dan apakah kau, Hermione Jane Granger menerima Ronald Billius Weasley sebagai suamimu?"

Hermione tidak menjawabnya. Matanya dan wajahnya menunduk ke bawah. Aku bisa mendengar keributan kecil di barisan tamu tapi mataku tetap mengarah pada Hermione. _Ada apa, Hermione? Mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?_ Kataku dalam hati.

"Hermione?" Tanya Ron pada Hermione.

Lalu Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mataku. Di sana aku bisa melihat kepedihan. Lalu Hermione mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ron.

"Aku tidak bisa."  
>"Apa maksudmu, Hermione? Ayolah, jangan bercanda."<p>

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa, Ron. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Aku tidak mencintaimu seperti bagaimana kau mencintaiku. Maaf." Dengan itu Hermione berlari keluar. Setelah keterkejutanku menghilang, aku kemudian berlari menyusulnya.

Aku menemukan Hermione di Danau Hitam, Hogwarts, tempat dimana kami selalu menghabiskan waktu kami berdua selama kami bersekolah disini.

"H-Hermione…" kataku terengah-engah. Hermione menoleh ke hadapanmu. Matanya merah karena menangis. Make up yang dipakainya tadi luntur. Dia terlihat tersiksa. Tak ada yang lebih aku inginkan selain memeluknya dalam pelukanku dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Tapi aku tahu Hermione tidak akan mengijinkannya, tidak sebelum dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya."

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Mengapa kau menerima lamarannya?"

"Karena aku pikir aku bisa mencintainya selama kami menjalani masa pernikahan kami dan melupakan perasaan cinta yang aku miliki padamu." Aku diam terpaku. Aku pasti salah mendengarnya. Hermione tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Tidak, aku pasti bermimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kita menyelamatkan Sirius. Dan masih akan mencintaimu selamanya. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu karena aku pikir kau tidak mungkin suka pada kutu buku sepertiku. Aku tidak cantik, tidak memiliki bakat dalam Quiditch, kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Itu sebabnya aku menerima apa yang ditawarkan Ron padaku, cinta yang aman. Aku tidak akan terluka jika aku bersamanya." Hermione tetap menatapku. "Tapi aku tahu itu salah. Aku tidak seharusnya mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini. Aku sudah merencanakan untuk membatalkannya dari awal. Ucapanmu saat kau pergi tadi membuatku positif untuk melakukan pembatalan." Dia mendengarku. Dia mendengar saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin melihatku bahagia, Harry. Aku hanya bisa bahagia bila kau mencintaiku dan berada disisiku selama sisa hidupku. Aku hanya ingin itu. Tolong katakana padaku bahwa aku belum terlambat, Harry. Tolong katakan padaku bahwa kau masih mencintaiku." Hermione memohon padaku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Tidak mungkin hanya dalam waktu dua jam aku bisa melupakan cinta yang aku miliki selama tujuh tahun lebih. Jadi aku berlari dan memeluknya erat. Memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahku ke rambutnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Hermione, dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku." Kataku padanya. Hermione menangis keras di dadaku. Berpegangan erat seolah takut jika aku melepas pelukanku, aku akan menghilang.

"Menikahlah denganku. Kita sudah menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu kita." Aku menjauhkan sedikit wajahku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. "Menikahlah denganku. Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku bersamamu di sampingku, Hermione. Memiliki keluarga bersamamu. aku ingin melihat wajahmu disaat aku tidur dan bangun untuk memulai hari. Mari kita mulai dari awal hidup kita, Hermione. Bersediakah kau?"

"Ya, ya, aku bersedia Harry."

Saat itu pulalah aku mendapatkan kembali semua yang telah aku tinggalkan selama ini. Kebahagiaanku.

THE END

* * *

><p>well, itu akhir ceritaku. aku tidak tahu bagus atau tidak. tapi tolong review. terima kasih.<p>

GeniusEmpress


End file.
